


release

by orphan_account



Series: Chaldean Neighbors [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, blame soph for this ship too, diargil is like. past rs, i just want dia to be happy, kiri smoke poof, these are just small drabbles really i dont have enough energy to write full things atm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They really did seem to have a thing for this little knight with eyes like gold.





	1. un

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunshima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunshima/gifts).



A soft laugh was heard as Kiritsugu and Diarmuid gently kissed, a goofy smile decorating the Lancer’s face. Diarmuid was definitely drunk, much to Cú’s amusement, and he was  _ really _ enjoying Kiritsugu’s attention. His cheeks were flushed red and his fingers tangled in the greying hair of Cu’s lover. Kiritsugu returned the attention gratefully, thumbs caressing the Lancer’s jaw. Another giggle and Diarmuid was pulling away to press his face into the crook of Assassin’s neck, blowing lightly across heated skin. 

 

Sliding a cigarette between his lips, Cú finally spoke up. “Diarmuid don’ hog  _ my _ boyfriend.” Droopy golden eyes looked up at him, confusion clouding them before they slowly cleared to make way for understanding. “Ah, Sorry Cú, I didn’t mean to slight you.” Diarmuid muttered but Kiritsugu simply huffed, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of the other’s lips. “Shut up I’m enjoying this.” He glanced at Cu only to be met with a wolffish smile, red eyes glinting something impish. “Have room for’ one more?” Diarmuid’s eyes widened before he flushed a deeper red, quickly hiding his head in Kiritsugu’s neck once more.  _ Did he think it would save him from embarrassment _ ?

 

Hopping down from the table he was previously sitting on, Cú made for the bed, tossing the unused cigarette to the side.  _ He would have time to smoke later _ . As soon as he got close enough, Emiya was pulling him down for a kiss, nails gently scratching his nape. With a chuckle, Cu pulled away after entertaining the kiss for a few moments, looking at Diarmuid instead with a raised brow. Reaching out, Cu stroked Diarmuid’s cheek with the back of his hand before placing a crooked finger under his chin. “Hey, Diarmuid. Look up fo’ me, ya?” The knight did as told, golden eyes meeting red. “Thanks, hon.’” Cú cooed, leaning down to press his lips to Diarmuid’s, hand moving to cup his cheek. Diarmuid was hot,  _ burning up really _ , and his lips quivered with each slide. As they kissed, he felt Emiya shift beside him, felt the telltale signs of Kiritsugu getting comfortable against the pillows behind Diarmuid, and smirked.  _ He really did have a thing for this little knight _ .

 

This wasn’t the first time Cú and Emiya had gotten intimate with the Lancer, but it had always been accompanied by Gilgamesh, Diarmuid’s lover.  _ Ex-lover, rather _ . Diarmuid had been staying with them for awhile now, after he and Gilgamesh had gotten into a bad fight and broken up, and he really was quite the interesting roommate. He was gentle with everything he did, whether that be people or simply paper cups, and was only rough edged when it came to speech,  _ but even that was rare _ . Emiya’s snort broke him out of his reverie, and he blinked in slight surprise.  _ When did he stop kissing Diar _ ?

 

“Your mind is elsewhere, Cu,” Kiri muttered from his place atop Diarmuid’s hips, eyes trained on the flushed knight below him. “Join when you’re not busy daydreaming.” Diarmuid was clearly flustered, his eyes glancing about the room wildly so as not to catch Kiri or Cu’s own. Cu laughed quietly, shifting closer to the others. “Sorry.” 


	2. deux

Kiritsugu sat against the wall, a cigarette hanging from between his lips. Diarmuid rested against him, his back to Kiritsugu’s chest and fingers gently caressing his thigh. Kiri wasn’t in the highest of spirits but he also wasn’t in the lowest;  _ he could handle Diarmuid _ . The room was silent save for Kiritsugu’s exhales and Diarmuid’s soft hums when Kiri stroked his cheek while handing him the cig. Cú was out on a mission, leaving his two lovers alone, much to their annoyance, and he wouldn’t be back for awhile. Gudako had even given Diarmuid a mini calendar because she  _ knew _ he would be bored waiting and would want to count the days.

 

Kiritsugu would be fine,  **at least he hoped** . He had mild pride in the fact he didn’t yearn for his lovers or friends like, say,  _ Diarmuid _ . A shift between his legs and Diarmuid was peering up at him with those guarded, golden eyes of his. People always said Diarmuid expressed more feeling through his eyes, but Kiritsugu couldn’t agree. Those eyes were guarded, cautious, and perfect for a knight who lived his life being hunted. If anything, Diarmuid expressed his feelings through touches, words, song even, and that was enough for him. He did not have to see pools of love in his eyes to understand that he cared and loved both himself and Cu.

 

“Kiri,” Diarmuid called, a calloused finger lightly tapping his chin. “You’ve forgotten t’ shave, love.” Kiri merely grunted in response, not entirely in the mood for talking.  _ He’d get used to the pet names, hopefully _ . Fingers lightly trailed from his chin to his lips, plucking the cigarette from his mouth. An exhale from Kiritsugu and Diarmuid was coughing from the smoke. “Yer horrible.” He muttered and Emiya smirked slightly, wrapping one of his arms around Diarmuid’s waist as a silent comfort.

 

Diarmuid grinned and flicked the ash from the cigarette into the ashtray that sat next to Emiya’s leg before slipping it back in between his lover’s lips.  _ He didn’t feel like smoking much anymore _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how did u get this far


	3. trois

Cu laid back, fingers threaded in his lover’s black hair, gently caressing. Diarmuid was exhausted, dark rings decorated his eyes and a frown was plastered on his lips. He hadn’t been sleeping well, not since Fionn has been summoned by their master. It was as if his soul left his body, he didn’t eat or drink or sleep or even talk. Kiritsugu teetered on the edge of the bed, looking down at the tired knight with a hint of worry. To think a simple summon could mess up one of the brightest people in Chaldea.

A soft sigh left Cu’s lips as he tried to sit up, laying Diarmuid’s body down on the bed gently. The knight only blinked in his direction, eyes unseeing. “I’ll get some food.” Cú muttered to the Assassin who glanced up at him, eyes inquiring. A soft kiss was pressed to Kiritsugu’s cheek before Cú stood from the bed and walked to the door, disappearing outside. Diarmuid only blinked.

Kiritsugu, disheartened to see his lover like this, turned away. He’d just smoke some until Cú came back. Anything to get away from those unseeing eyes he was all too familiar with.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
